


To Boldy Go (And Come)

by Badwolf36



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolf36/pseuds/Badwolf36
Summary: He knows that someone’s about to say “Action!” and ruin the moment. And while he’s apparently swooning like a Victorian lady over this man, he’s still Jim Kirk.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	To Boldy Go (And Come)

“See how nicely these jeans accent your ass?” Gaila gushes.

“Let me get them on first, Gaila.” Jim laughs. Rucking up his white T-shirt up under one arm gives him a better angle at the button. Successfully zipping them up and not damaging himself, he adjusts himself as he looks over his shoulder at the mirror in the tiny dressing room. “Not bad.”

“‘Not bad!’ he says,” she huffs, flipping one ruby curl over her shoulder. “My genius is at work and it’s ‘not bad’!”

Jim snorts. “You are such a drama queen.”

Gaila pouts at him. “You’re such a jerk, Jimmy.”

Sighing, he gives the clothing another glance in the mirror. Then he pitches his voice into a falsetto, “Oh Gaila, these are just the best clothes ever! They’ll be magnificent for the 7.6 seconds that they’re on camera!”

Giggling, she punches him lightly in the shoulder. “Such a jerk,” she repeats, but she’s smiling.

“Gaila! Are you done yet?” The raised voice, never a shout, comes from the direction of the set and is quickly followed by the clicking of high-heeled boots.

“Uh oh,” the pair in the dressing room both say.

“I’m blaming being late on you,” Jim says in his most gallant voice.

“Yeah?” Gaila retorts. “Well, I’m telling her that you were spending too much time looking at your ass.”

Before Jim can respond to that, the curtain to the dressing room is yanked open.

“Jesus, Gaila! I told you to make him look good; not put him in jeans so tight that he’ll squeeze off the bits we’re interested in him for!” Nyota has murder in her pretty, dark eyes.

Gaila valiantly ducks behind Jim, peering at Nyota over his shoulder. “But doesn’t he look good, sweetie?”

Nyota’s gaze rakes over Jim’s form, cool and assessing. “It’s excellent as always. I’m still going to kill you for making us run behind schedule.”

Jim holds up his hands to ward Nyota off. “Now, now, Uhura,” he says, using her last name because she still refuses to let him use her first. “It really wouldn’t do to kill the daughter of Enterprise Studio’s backers.”

He can’t see it, but he just _knows_ that Gaila is sticking her tongue out before she says, “Yeah!”

“Just get out here!” Nyota says, throwing up her hands and storming out, clipboard coming close to smacking Jim in the face before she does so. “McCoy is waiting,” she adds.

At that, Jim brightens. This is going to be his first day getting to work on a film with Leonard McCoy, he of the long Southern vowels and even longer attributes.

Gaila snorts as the curtain swishes closed.

“You need a fluffer?” Gaila asks as she smoothes his shirt down. “I can call one over.”

Jim smiles at her and kisses her forehead. They’d had fun when he first joined Enterprise, but Gaila was actually very dedicated to the family business and her fashion career and they’d parted ways amicably after a few weeks.

“Nah,” he says, gesturing to the bulge already straining at the tight denim. “No fluffing required.”

She giggles and turns him around, slapping his ass to send him out onto the set. “Go get him then!”

Jim walks out onto the plush bedroom set, flip flops slapping on the carpet. “Nice of you to join us, Mr. Kirk,” Spock says from his director’s chair. He sounds bored, what with his flat tone, but the eyebrows indicate that he’s pissed his perfectly choreographed shooting schedule has been messed up.

“Sorry!” Jim says cheerily.

He gives a jaunty wave to Hikaru behind the camera and Pavel running the boom mike. He’s sure Scotty’s climbing up in the lighting rig somewhere, aiming the lamps _just_ _so_ to highlight the sweat on their skin.

And then he turns back to the bed. He’d thought it was empty, but then the blue and white bedspread shifts and a tanned figure with artfully tousled brown bed hair leans up on one elbow.

“Jim Kirk?” the perfect specimen of masculinity asks, rubbing himself almost absently through the covers.

Jim shivers and then tries to suppress it. From the way Leonard’s mouth quirks up, he can tell he fails.

“Nice to meet you,” Jim says as he steps up to the bed. He sticks out his hand and Leonard’s mouth moves into a full-blown grin. He sits up completely and shakes hands with Jim with a powerful grip.

Then he pulls Jim a little closer and his voice drops down into that sultry whisper that Jim’s heard in all of Leonard’s movies. “You think you’re ready to ride my cock, darlin’? Ready for me to wear you out through take after take until you’re so wrecked by the end of the day you can hardly stagger back to that closet of a dressing room?”

Jim’s knees hit the bed and he completely forgets about the cameras and Spock and the crew and that a world exists beyond this bed with a naked Leonard McCoy in it.

He knows that someone’s about to say “Action!” and ruin the moment. And while he’s apparently swooning like a Victorian lady over this man, he’s still Jim Kirk.

So he smiles at Leonard and says, “I don’t know. You might have heard I’m a perfectionist. You ready to fuck me until every moan I’m giving the camera is real?”

Leonard smiles at him, looking genuinely intrigued. “I think I like you, Jim. I think I like you a lot.”

“It’s mutual,” Jim says and then the lights are on them and the mike is hovering and the cameras are running and they’re both answering each other’s questions with enthusiastic affirmatives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are loved!


End file.
